Hello Sunshine
by pinkrosepictures
Summary: Tag to "Cops&Robbers" - Takes place on the morning after the family dinner...and there might be breakfast in bed involved ;


_I own nothing – 'cause if I did this would have actually happened..._

_Dedicated to Vanessa – HAPPY BIRTHDAY! XOXO_

_"It's like our morning kiss. One way to say without actually saying it 'Good morning, my heart, how are you doing?'"_ _-Nathan Fillion on Coffee._

"Good morning beautiful," Rick hummed as he opened the door to his guest bedroom. Because their little celebratory dinner had lasted until the early morning hours, Kate had spent the night at the Castle loft. And being the great host that he was, Rick wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed.

"Kate?" He whispered as he realized that she was still fast asleep. "You need to wake up, so you can be all smitten by my breakfast making skills..." he mumbled before he put down the tray on the big bed and sat down next to it. Kate Beckett sleeping in his bed, well a bed in his loft, but those were just semantics.

"Are you watching me sleep Castle?" Kate asked, without opening her eyes. "You know that's a little creepy, right?", of course she had heard him coming in, but she wanted to see where this was going before acknowledging his presence.

"Well since you're not actually asleep, I don't see a problem with this. And I made fresh coffee..." That finally made her open her eyes.

"Wow Castle this looks amazing," she sat up to get a better look at the breakfast. There were omelettes, French toast and pancakes, decorated with fresh fruit, and of course the promised coffee.

"So what have I done to deserve this special treatment?"

"Well," he looked at her, even after just waking up she was gorgeous. Her hair was tussled from sleep and she was wearing one of his dress shirts, it almost looked like she...

"Castle!" She snapped him out of this trance.

"Well people who save my life deserve breakfast in bed, and the next time I save yours I expect the same from you," he explained with a smile

"In your dreams," she replied eyeing the treats infront of her.

"Then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to stop saving your life."

"As we established last night, I can save my own life. You just always happen to be there when I'm in trouble," Kate tried to defend herself, but she knew that Rick was right.

"Always," he cut in, putting his hand over hers, while their eyes met just like they had the day before in the vault – with the big difference that they were alone this time.

"Um..." Rick cleared his throat. "We should eat."

"Yeah probably," Kate couldn't help but be at least a little amused about how nervous the great Richard Castle was.

"You know we don't have to eat in bed," she said.

"This," he gestured at the tray "...is top-notch meant to be eaten in bed food. If we take this back to the kitchen or, I don't even wanna say it, the dining room we would brake culinary rules you haven't even heard of."

"Well we wouldn't want to brake any rules," she replied, playing along.

"Where do you wanna start? May I recommend my very tasty S'morelette it's my specialty, if I may say so myself."

"Castle, is there chocolate in that omelette?" She asked, giving the 'S'morelette' a suspicious look.

"And marshmallows," he explained with a proud smile.

"Why don't we start with the coffee."

"You have no idea what you are missing," Rick replied as he handed her the steaming coffee.

The next minutes were spend with laughter and lively discussions over Rick's breakfast creations, he even convinced Kate to try a bite of his famous S'morelette – a very tiny bite. All the stress and anxiety from the previous day seemed forgotten. For now they were just a happy couple enjoying a saturday morning in bed, with not a care in the world…At least not until Martha opened the door...

"Richard darling?" She peaked inside covering her eyes with her purple glove clad hand.

"Good morning Martha," Kate greeted the older woman, but Martha still didn't enter the room.

"Mother, we're just having breakfast," Rick explained laughing.

"Of course you are," she waved Rick off with her free hand. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm taking Alexis shopping, the poor girl deserves new shoes."

"Great, have fun!" Rick replied, trying to get rid of her as fast as possible. She had already ruined their moment in the vault, he wouldn't let her mess up the breakfast, too.

"We're taking your credit card, you two continue what you were doing. It's about damn time," with that she disappeared again, and the next thing Rick and Kate heard was her yelling for Alexis.

"Wow..." Rick laughed.

"Did she think we're..." Kate blushed at the idea of...

"Yeah that's mother," he rolled his eyes in mock disapproval. "I'm sorry," he apologized hoping that Martha's comment hadn't scared Kate off. But he was about to find out that it seemed to have quite the contrary effect.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she brought her hand up to his face.

"You got something right there," she replied wiping some sugar off his cheek, but she didn't pull her hand back after she was done.

"Thanks," Rick whispered, there was that look again..."You know maybe we should listen to my mother, she's..." before Rick knew what was happening Kate cut him off with a kiss. It was sweet and soft, and over within a few seconds but nevertheless amazing.

"...a smart woman," he finished with a big smile.

"I wanted to do that since I found you in the vault yesterday," Kate admitted.

"I wanted to do that ever since I first met you, but who's keeping track..." he joked, but the look in his eyes let Kate know that he was dead serious.

"Well in that case we have to make up for a lot of lost time," she said, leaning in again.

"Good thing we're already in bed then," he replied following her lead.

"Mhmm," with that they closed the distance again, and this time there was nothing holding them back...

_XOXOXO_

_Woo! Every episode should end like this lol. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it..if you did leave me some nice reviews! _

_...and who else is excited about all the upcoming Christmas fluff fic possibilities? I for sure am ;)_

_Peace, Love and Sunshine_

_Laura_


End file.
